Uninstall
by iUnforgivable
Summary: Kagura remembers the time Kamui was still with her. Brotherly/Sisterly bonds or you could call it incest. Depends on how you look.


A/N : I just got this idea all of a sudden when I was uninstalling some programs from my computer that I wasn't using anymore. I did this in one day without any planning, and I hope it doesn't feel so rushed. It isn't beta-ed either. Not like any of my other ones were beta-ed…

DISCLAMIER : I don't own Gintama. If I did Kamui would appear in it more.

Uninstall

"_Really, Onii-san?" the pink-haired girl asked as he grabbed onto her brother's shirt. _

"_Mmmmhmmm. Here's my present for you, Kagura-chan." her brother responded. He produced from behind his back a pair of buns. Made out of black leather, the buns glistened as it rained. The golden decorations on it were delicate and carefully made as it twisted through out the buns. The red string that dangled from it was knotted and it hung right next to Kagura's pink hair. _

"_They're so pretty! Thank you, Kamui-nii!" _

"_Your welcome." He smiled at her and ruffled her bright hair._

_-------------------_

"_Nii-san, Nii-san!!" Kagura comes running toward her brother on the verge of tears as she grips tightly in her hand the present her precious brother had given her. _

"_What is it, Kagura?" Kamui turns around. "Why are you crying? Did someone bully you?"_

"_I accidentally broke the buns you gave me…" she says through her tears._

_He laughs casually. "I can fix them for you, don't worry."_

"_Really? You can?" she asks delightfully._

_He nods. "Of course I can." The next day, he handed toward his joyful sister a pair of black leather buns._

_----------------_

_Kamui could hear the footsteps of plastic boots stepping on puddles behind him. He turned around and glimpse of pink bouncing up and down, the owner of it frantically trying to run fast in the rainstorm. As the person came closer, he could also hear the quiet sniffing of the pink-haired girl he considered sister. _

_The sounds of the girl talking were muted by the loud noises the rain caused. Despite that fact, Kamui understood. He understood. Because, this was his sister. And it was his job to protect her. Though he knew what to do, he spoke sinful words._

"_I have no use for weaklings."_

-------------------

Kagura could see her beloved brother walking in the rain with all his belongings rolled up into a bag that he carried on his shoulder. His hair swayed back and forth, as he walked tall and brave through the rain. He walked like a determined person. She left her umbrella at her house.

"_I must be strong like Kamui-nii. I have no use for an umbrella when it is raining. I want to be like Onii-san. Someone who can walk tall and without shame."_ she thought.

The rain was loud. Not knowing if her words would reach him, she shouted. She could feel that her voice was unheard, but her brother uttered a reply.

"_I have no use for weaklings."_

His reply was quiet. Quiet like a mouse. But Kagura heard. Because, whenever her brother spoke, her world would stop just to hear him. She cried.

When her brother walked away, she shouted aloud to the rain.

"_I'm not weak. One day, I will become dangerous enough for you to look at me." _

But this time, her words weren't heard.

* * *

She looked at the mirror. A clean, pretty mirror with golden carvings similar to the ones on her buns. She gripped the edge of it, as she looked at herself. A grown woman who was powerful and no longer weak like the little pink-haired girl who always cried and ran to her brother when problems arose. Unlike the little girl who couldn't stop her brother. Unlike the little sister who cried in the rain. She was now a strong and determined person just like her brother himself. She looked at the beautiful buns that laid on her table.

"Today's the day. Today is the day I will become strong and never rely on you again, Nii-san."

And finally, today, she fixed her hair without the bun's red string dangling close to her.

* * *

_That back. Nii-san._

"_I have no use for weaklings." Her eyes widened as he broke the floor she was standing on and the wall she built along the years crumbled again as she faced her brother once more._

"_I think, I've still not grown strong enough." she thought. She closed her eyes._

"_You've won, Nii-san."_

* * *

Kamui looked at his sister again. But now, a powerful woman who could hold herself up proudly. He smiled inwardly. But on the outside, he muttered those words over and over again. He must not let her become the weak little girl again. And he must not let himself become weak again.

"Keep your guard up, weakling." he said as he eyed Kagura falling down to the ground. When no one looked, he smiled at her. "_What a strong woman you've become, Kagura-chan."_

* * *

After the Yoshiwara incident, Kagura always looked at the mirror. She studied herself.

"_Have I really become stronger?"_ she questioned. After she stared at her reflection for a long time. She smiled a little and grabbed the black buns.

"I haven't, haven't I, Nii-san?" The red strings dangled next to her once more.

"You really do look better with the buns." she heard someone say.

"Nii--Nii-san?" she looked around.

"What are you doing, Kagura?" Shinpachi asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." she sighed.

_Because like uninstalling a program from a computer, some files always remain. And they can never be taken away. Sometimes, those files just may be fatal._


End file.
